


Anniversary

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Romance, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, someone asked me to write a fluffy puppy fic and I delivered. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

_"Happy anniversary my love, Happy anniversary my love! Happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy anniversary my love!"_   a jovial-sounding Agron sang loudly as he made his way inside his bedroom with a pierced box inside his hands and his smile only grew wider when he saw that Nasir, his boyfriend of exactly one year, was sprawled over the large pillows that were laying on the bed and was smiling back at him.

"Hmm, good morning and happy anniversary to you too, sweetheart." murmured the long haired man as he stifled back a yawn and slowly sat up against the wooden headboard.

"I've got something for you!" Agron exclaimed excitedly, as he sat down next to his boyfriend, the large box still in hand.

"Oh, honey, the dinner was good enough as a gift, you know. You didn't have to..." Nasir tried to interject, but the taller man raised a finger to shush him as he replied:

"Ahahah! I know we said no expensive gifts and I know I already gave you the dinner, but as far as I can recall, you're the one that paid for the movie, gave me the greatest chocolate cake that I ever tasted and after that..."

"After that...?" Nasir repeated while raising an amused eyebrow.

"Participated with me in the most mind-numbing, most out-of-this-world sex I ever had the privilege of having." Agron finished. With a smile, he added: "And for all of that, plus other things, I got you this."

He deposited the pierced box inside Nasir's sheet-covered lap. The still naked-man, with curious eyes, ripped up the red ribbon from off the box, opened its lid and found himself face-to-face with...

The most adorable little puppy that he'd ever encountered.

"Oh my god!" Nasir cried out happily as he held the dog inside his hands and the little guy, a brown and black precious thing, barked happily and licked the long haired man's knuckles with his teeny tiny pink tongue.

"I found him at a pet-shop near where I work. He looked so sad inside his little cage there that I just knew that he needed a new home and someone kind and sweet to take care of him." Agron explained.

"Oh, thank you Agron! Thank you so much! I swear I'll bring him over as much as so that you can play with him too! You're going to want to play with your other daddy, won't you? Won't you?" Nasir cooed out to the little puppy and Agron smiled tenderly at the scene in front of him. And if Nasir hadn't been careful, he wouldn't have heard his boyfriend murmur underneath all of his doggy babying:

"Well... why don't you just move in here... with me? That way, we'd get to be with the puppy as much as we'd both like to be..."

Nasir's joy turned to shock as he heard those words. "Agron..." he exhaled out. He looked upward to his downward-looking boyfriend, who was busy shyly trailing a finger against the flowery design of the bed sheet as he stammered out:

"Well, I mean, you know, you're pretty much here all the time, so why not make it official, I mean...Unless you don't want to, or-or you think it's too fast and in that case, I'll understand... 'Doesn't mean I'll be perfectly happy about it, but I'll understand if you...if you don't want to..."

"Agron?"

The man in question looked up.

"Yeah?"

Nasir smiled.

"Shut up. Of course I'd love to move in with you."

And Agron couldn't help but yelp when he felt two sets of hands tug at the back of his neck, but the sweet kiss that followed helped sooth out his nerves and, as they both leaned back on the mattress, still embracing, their new little companion gave out a little yawn of his own, before turning around on himself once, twice and then laid down on the pillow next to the making out couple for his morning nap, leaving his two new masters some privacy to partake in the most mind-numbing, most out-of-this-world sex...

That they once again ever had the privilege to have.


End file.
